


Decadent

by Laylah



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Fixation, Poly, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caedmon had already thought himself spoiled by Rush's easy sensuality, but he had not realized how truly decadent mitra could be until he found himself the focus of David's undivided attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadent

Caedmon had already thought himself spoiled by Rush's easy sensuality, but he had not realized how truly decadent mitra could be until he found himself the focus of David's undivided attention. Rush was enthusiastic, but David was thorough, knowledgeable, both skilled and plainly aware of what made him exotic to a sovani partner. He rubbed his bare skin against Caedmon's fur with obvious, enthusiastic delight, pressed their bodies close to draw attention to the contrast in their size, and though lush mitra mouths were ill-suited to grooming, he had no shortage of other delights to explore with his.

He held Caedmon's face cradled between his hands and pressed his lips to Caedmon's mouth, kissing in mitra fashion; when Caedmon opened his mouth slightly, David took possession of it, teasing Caedmon's tongue, licking at his fangs, heedless of their sharpness. He rubbed his cheek against Caedmon's, sovani fashion, as if he also could leave his scent behind with the corners of his lovely soft mouth.

"Am I to be yours?" Caedmon asked, keeping his tone light, though the idea made his fur prickle alert, made him shudder in illicit fascination.

And David smiled -- sharp and easy, more like a sovani's triumphant baring of fangs than like tame pleasure. "Are you not already?" he asked.

"Perhaps so," Caedmon admitted, and oh, to say such a thing to David -- who was not sovani, but knew what it meant nonetheless -- he shuddered.

"Then I should savor my good fortune," David purred, pressing Caedmon's thighs apart so he could settle between them. He nuzzled, rubbing his face against the fine fur of Caedmon's belly, licking the head of Caedmon's cock as it swelled free of the sheath. Caedmon's breath hissed between his teeth as David licked him slowly, thoroughly wet. Let others confuse mitra softness with weakness, if they would; it was instead a richness, a luxury -- and on the bare delicate shaft of his cock, blunt mitra teeth were just threat enough to be thrilling. Caedmon curled two hands into the bedclothes, sure his claws were snagging in the sheets, and braced the others more delicately on David's shoulders as David stretched his mouth wide enough to let Caedmon's shaft fill it.

This was a nearly unbearable pleasure, the sleek smooth wetness of David's tongue, the slow drag of his lips -- even the momentary scrape of his teeth when his rhythm faltered briefly. Caedmon held onto him, fighting the urge to knead; David had no fur to protect him from the needy bite of Caedmon's claws.

And neither had he any hesitation in making his demands, even as he took such pains with Caedmon's pleasure. His fingertips trailed slow and ticklish up the inside of Caedmon's thigh, traced the outline of his balls, slipped further back into the crease where fur gave way to hairless, sensitive skin. Caedmon's breath caught, and when he looked down, David was looking up, watching him with challenging, dark-rimmed eyes. The hollow of his cheekbones around Caedmon's cock made him look hungry. He stroked, teased, pressed only slightly, humming a question in his throat where Caedmon could feel it.

Caedmon took a deep breath, trying to force the word from his throat -- _yes_ \-- and David pulled up halfway, curled his tongue in a teasing swipe across the slit in Caedmon's cock. The answer turned to a helpless, mewling moan, and when that made David _laugh_ around him Caedmon was nearly undone. "Yes," he managed on his next breath. "For you, I -- yes."

David glanced toward the bedside table, toward the bottle of oil there; Caedmon nodded, and reached for it. This was sheer decadence, these mitra indulgences -- and it was wonderful.


End file.
